


Trash Paradise

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Apocalypse Alice (Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Condoms, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Human Experimentation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neglect, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: After defeating another girl, Shiro begins acting strange and Arisu wonders what's wrong with him. On a mission to find out his various secrets so he could use them against him, Arisu stumbles into something amusing.
Relationships: Arisu Shinnosuke/Hishiro Shiro
Kudos: 5





	Trash Paradise

The girl was defeated and everyone was transferred back to the school with little injuries. Out of their small group, Himi was the one with the most extensive injuries but Shiro had a few cuts all over his body as well.

Arisu was confused at that. Shiro had been doing fine until they reached the girl they needed to kill. But as soon as she appeared, suddenly he was completely useless and barely able to keep up.

Once Arisu woke up, he looked over at him and was shocked by the sight. Shiro's face was bright red, eyes lowered and hazy in a way he had never seen before. It was kinda sexy.

But Shiro kept that face hidden, quickly schooling his features and turning around to check up on everyone in the group. The change was suspicious and Arisu new he needed to investigate it, but Shiro was a tough one. He hid all his openings very well.

Without a thought, Shiro took off with Himi to the infirmary to get her patched up. Arisu hung around with the rest of the students, giving Shiro time to get Himi settled before he went off to find him to figure out what was going on.

Shiro was a precious comrade after all. Arisu wouldn't want anyone to find him looking all fragile and exposing his weaknesses. That would be Arisu's pleasure, when the time came.

Himi directed Arisu to a different room in the large infirmary, so Arisu skipped away towards where Himi had directed him. There was a bit of a growl he heard from outside the room so Arisu slowly opened the door not to spook the mad dog waiting inside.

Shiro had his back turned away from the door, hunched over on the floor and breathing heavy. It seemed he didn't realize Arisu was in the room with him yet.

"Looking pretty pathetic, Shiro," Arisu commented, making Shiro flinch as he realized someone else was in the room with him."What's up with you?"

"None of your business," Shiro growled back."Go away."

"Aw, that hurts, you know?" Arisu let out a fake sob, coming over so he could stand in front of Shiro."I thought we were supposed to be friends? Aren't friends supposed to tell each other when somethings wrong?"

Shiro didn't comment, just breathing heavy and keeping his body hunched. Arisu frowned at his lack of response. Something was definitely wrong with him and he really wanted to know what could bring this man to his knees.

"Shiro~" he called in a singsong voice."Come on, look at me~" He tilted the mans face upwards, shocked by what he saw.

It was that same look he had seen before only amplified. This time his eyes were needier and he looked completely sexed out. Arisu was confused by the look and glanced further down, finding a large bulge in Shiro's pants that looked rather painful.

"Have you become a pervert, Shiro?"

"Shut up!" the other yelled, slapping his hand away."I didn't ask for this, you hear me?! Those damn experiments...The girl triggered this!"

"Eh?" Arisu blinked."Was she your type? So you really are a pervert, huh?"

"No!" Shiro tried again."It's because she was my age that she triggered this reaction. It was one of their stupid experiments to distract them with sex to turn them back or kill them."

"Ah~" Arisu smiled."So she hit your horny switch."

Shiro let out a frustrated sigh. Arisu was right, but he didn't like the way he phrased it. This wasn't exactly a walk in the park. His whole body was burning and throbbing with the urge to have sex. It was unbearable.

"Shall I help you out?" Arisu asked, making a jerking motion with his hand."It'll only cost you a small 4 million yen fee."

"I'm fine," Shiro growled back."It'll go away."

"Has this happened before?"

"No."

"Then you don't know that." Arisu smirked."C'mon, only 4 million~"

"No way." Shiro turned his head away."I'll...deal with this myself. Just go away."

Arisu clicked his tongue. He was so close to getting more money."Fine," he said with a small wave."Have fun all by yourself, Mr. Pervert."

Shiro let out another frustrated sigh, focusing on the problem at hand. He knew this wasn't the best place to be doing such a thing—someone could walk in at any moment—so he needed to get away before anyone noticed what was going on downstairs.

The problem wasn't just the massive bulge in his pants but how shaky and weak he was feeling. It took a lot of effort just to stand. The only thing keeping him up was the prospect of sex. It seemed the only thing his body wanted to put its energy towards was making love. Specifically to one of those girls but he would never give himself the chance.

Curling his body forward and clutching his front in an attempt to hide his bulge, Shiro made his way out of the infirmary on shaky legs. He held onto the wall keeping himself propped upwards so he wouldn't collapse.

His only hope now was that he didn't run into anyone he knew. All he needed to do was reach the bathroom and he would be saved. Hopefully it was just a onetime thing and he wouldn't have to be in there for too long.

But of course things didn't always go his way and Arisu was back by his side, probably to make fun of him some more.

"You look pretty bad, Shiro," he commented, walking next to him now.

"I'm not going to pay you, so stop trying," Shiro grumbled back, not able to deal with him at the moment. He had to focus on walking now. Just keep moving forward.

"That's fine," Arisu hummed, hoisting one of Shiro's arms over his shoulder."I've decided I want to act like a proper friend today."

Shiro blinked as he was carried off by Arisu at a much faster pace."Where are we going?" he asked him, watching in pain as they passed the bathroom.

"Don't worry." Arisu stopped them in front of the janitors closet, pulling out a key and opening it up. He tossed Shiro inside with a smile."I'll be back soon."

He shut the door on his face and Shiro was trapped in complete darkness. He made to look for the light switch but his member throbbed painful instead, completely throwing him off.

His mind was completely trapped in a need to release, so he quickly unbuckled his pants, grasping his hard and leaking member and beginning to jerk himself off. His sensitivity was over the roof compared to usual and Shiro found that just the lightest touch was enough to turn him into a complete mess.

He kept up a rough, desperate motion, jerking himself off quickly until he was cumming hard into his hand. As soon as he came he could tell it wasn't enough. Without even stopping, he continued his rough jerking with need.

He wanted more. It clearly wasn't enough. Even jerking himself off was proving to be a fruitless effort. Shiro cursed the people who made him like this while keening over at the stimulation. It was too much yet not enough and his body was just crying for _something_.

He needed to be warmer and hotter and slicker. It wasn't enough and it was killing him.

The door to the closet opened again and Shiro had no idea how much time had passed. Arisu was looking down at him with a bag in his hand he didn't have before. Shiro felt like whining and clutching onto him for help but he wasn't so far gone yet that he would bow at this man.

"Wow, you already came without me?" Arisu noticed."It looks like I was right. Once isn't enough, is it?"

Shiro took his hand off his member and reached out."Close...close the door..."

Arisu let out a small chuckle."Yes, yes." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. Switching on the lights, he set the bag down on one of the shelves and looked around."It's pretty cramped in here, but we'll have to make do."

Shiro just stared at him, breathing heavy and wanting to pounce.

"Don't look at me like that, you wild animal," Arisu tutted, grabbing Shiro's hair and pulling his head back."There's no way I'm letting you stick it in me. That's gross. You're the one who looks all fucked out, so you might as well live up to it."

Shiro could care less what happened at that point, just needing _anything_.

Arisu bent down, biting at Shiro's throat harshly enough to draw a small droplet of blood."Now take off all your clothes." He let go of his hair, backing away."I'm sure you don't want to get them all messy later."

Shiro nodded quickly, beginning to take off his jacket and putting it high up on top of one of the shelves he was leaning against. They were all packed with various things, so he had to make do by putting them on top of some cleaning supplies, hoping nothing would fall.

"Say, Shiro, what are you down for?" Arisu asked, gleam in his eye as he looked around."We're pretty limited in here, but I can get creative~"

"I don't care," Shiro grumbled back, staring at him with desperate eyes."Just make me feel good."

"Great!" Arisu grinned, face beginning to look more and more like he was enjoy this whole situation. There was a sadistic gleam in his eye Arisu couldn't dismiss.

Once Shiro was done taking everything off, Arisu grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the wall next to him. Shiro hissed at the stinging pain, body shivering as it touched the cold wall.

Arisu let go and instead grabbed both of his arms, putting them behind his back. He reached out and grabbed something off one of the shelves."The ropes a bit frayed but it'll have to do," he mumbled, holding his bent arms together behind his back and tying them tightly together from wrist to elbow.

The frayed rope was a bit rough on Shiro's skin but he couldn't bother to care, hating all the foreplay and just wanting to be stimulated already.

"Ah~" Arisu sighed, resting his forehead against the back of Shiro's neck."I wish I could just enter you now. Why does prep have to take so long?"

"Just hurry up," Shiro whined, moving his hips back towards Arisu to get him to start moving."Please..."

"Oh shut up..." Arisu sat back up, moving over to the bag he brought and grabbing the lube out of it."Put your head on the floor and stick your ass up."

Shiro did as he said, picking himself up off the wall and bending down so the side of his face was smushed onto the cold floor. He stayed on his knees with his ass raised up and Arisu came over to carelessly pour some lube over his hole.

He rolled a condom onto one finger to start and plunged deep inside, Shiro twitched at the sudden and foreign feeling. Once his finger was all the way inside, he wiggled it about experimentally and then added a second with much more care.

While doing so he looked around the closet. It really was quite small, with three shelves full of stuff to use. This wasn't the main closet so the workers lockers weren't there which meant they were safer to do as the pleased.

"Since this is a janitors closet, at least we know everything clean~" Arisu commented, picking up a duster and twirling it back and forth.

He looked down at Shiro who was panting heavily, body shaking underneath him as he slowly lost composure. With a teasing smirk, he brushed the duster up the small of his back, tiny strands tickling him.

"Ah, cut it out!" Shiro whined, causing Arisu's smirk to widen.

"Aw, are you ticklish, Shiro?" Arisu asked, now bringing the duster down to rub over his stomach.

Shiro gasped and twitched wildly, trying to move away from the touch but failing miserably. Arisu continued up his stomach, brushing the duster over his nipples and along his collarbone. Shiro let out wet, breathy gasps at the feeling, hips thrusting slightly into Arisu's fingers at the feeling.

"What a pervert~" Arisu hummed, watching him."I bet Shiro would accept anything into this greedy little hole of his, wouldn't he?"

"Just..." Shiro shuddered."Just put it in already...!"

"Hey." Arisu grabbed his hair, pulling his head up and staring at him with deadly, remorseless eyes."Don't get cocky."

He threw Shiro back so he landed against the door. He stood over him with a glare."Where are your manners, huh?! Where are my 'please' and 'thank you'?!"

"Pl-Please..."

Arisu clicked his tongue, unbuckling his pants and poking his member at Shiro's face."C'mon, suck. Let's keep that filthy mouth of yours occupied."

Shiro opened his mouth wide, taking in Arisu's member without more prompting. Arisu gripped Shiro's head, thrusting into him with anger.

Shiro could barely keep up, gagging slightly as Arisu continued to use him without care. Tears streamed down his eyes and his body shook from the force of his thrusts. He could barely breath with how rough he was being handled.

Suddenly a small ding went off and Arisu slowed his pace to a stop. Shiro took a breath as Arisu took out his phone, but a single hand on his head told him to keep going. So, much more slowly now, he began to suck him off as he read whatever message he got on his phone.

"Oh~" Arisu smirked down at his phone."It's a message from one of the girls." Arisu then looked over at Shiro."Maybe I should just go hang out with her because you can't seem to behave yourself."

Shiro's eyes widened and he wanted desperately to shake his head and tell Arisu he didn't want that. He couldn't be left alone now. He needed to cum so badly.

Arisu noticed his look and glared down at him."Then show me you want it," he commanded, pulling Shiro's mouth off his member and waiting.

Shiro laid down on his back with his legs spread open, rope painfully rubbing against his skin."Please fuck me, Arisu," he tried, voice desperate.

"Again," Arisu demanded."I want the people outside to be able to hear you."

Shiro pinched his brows together yet did as he was told."Please fuck me, Arisu!"

Arisu smirked widely, grinding his foot against Shiro's leaking member."Very good. I guess I'll give you a go after all."

"T-Thank you very much." Shiro shuddered, completely blissed out from the small bit of stimulation while Arisu quickly texted the girl back.

Once he was done, Arisu knelt back down and gave Shiro's nipples a small pinch. The coffee-colored buds grew hard at the touch, just waiting for him. Arisu grinned and backed away from them, instead focusing on Shiro's slick and waiting hole.

"Aw, how cute," Arise commented as he spread his cheeks wide, staring at his hole with a smile."It's twitching just waiting for me."

Shiro shuddered as Arisu stuck his thumb inside, wiggling it around with a thoughtful expression."I wonder if I should put it in raw...But I went all that way to get some condoms..." he pondered, then looking over at Shiro."What do you think?"

"Whatever you want," Shiro said, just wanting him to stick it in already.

Arisu let out a small chuckle."So you'd be fine taking in cum from trash like me?" He smiled, lining up his member and thrusting inside."Haha, it looks like I've found myself a good trashcan."

Shiro moaned as Arisu thrusted deep inside him, filling him up in a way his fingers never did. His oversensitivity made every little thrust feel like he was about to reach his climax, just teetering on the edge with every movement.

Arisu leaned over and pinched his nipples, Shiro responding instantly with more moans."They're not boobs, but I can see the appeal," he commented, squeezing and pulling them upwards in a way that had Shiro's back arching and mouth opening in a breathless gasp.

Arisu continued to thrust inside him and Shiro found that even without his member being touched the stimulation was enough to make him cum. Whatever strange experiment had been done on him made it so that not only was he horny but he could cum loads and not get tired out from it.

"Already?" Arisu raised an eyebrow as he watched Shiro cum. He still had a bit of a ways to go, so he continued thrusting inside him without care, causing Shiro to become hard right after he came."Wow, they really fucked with your body."

Shiro didn't comment, too lost in the overstimulation of Arisu's continued thrusts. His hips were grabbed with bruising fingers and angled upwards so Arisu could hit him at a different angle. He grinned wickedly down at the blissed out Shiro.

"Ah, I'm cumming~" he moaned, not even bothering to pull out.

Shiro came right along with him, just the sensation of Arisu cumming inside him enough to tip him over the edge.

"Ah, your holes really great, Shiro~" Arisu hummed, pulling out of him. He looked over at Shiro and then blanched."Eh, seriously? Are you still not satisfied?"

Shiro breathed heavily, looking to Arisu with detached eyes, yet his member was still throbbing hard."More..." he moaned, totally detached from the world.

"That seriously didn't work, huh?" Arisu stared dully at him, then sighing and beginning to look around."I'm a bit too tired to have another go right now, so I guess we'll change things up a bit. Well, I'm glad I grabbed some stuff from the infirmary, but I may need to go back..."

Arisu went into his bag and pulled out a roll of gauze. He snipped a good portion off and turned back around to Shiro. Squatting down, he took his erect member and began to wrap the gauze tightly around the base.

"Wai-Stop!" Shirt cried."D-Don't!"

Arisu didn't listen to him, finishing tying up the gauze so that Shiro wouldn't be able to cum. He moved back to survey his work, proud.

"Please, take it off!" Shiro thrashed."I-It hurts!"

"God, you're so annoying," Arisu glared, turning around and grabbing a roll of duct tape he had seen before."I'm doing this all for you, ya know? Shut up and be grateful."

He ripped off a piece of the tape, sticking it onto Shiro's protesting lips and throughly shutting him up.

"Ah, now this is nice..." Arisu sighed, sitting back."If only it wasn't so cramped in here." He looked over at Shiro, finding him breathing heavy and staring at him with pleading eyes."Oh, don't give me those puppy dog eyes. Just get your ass over here and I'll give you all the stimulation you want."

Shiro shakily sat up, doing his best to crawl over on his knees since his hands were still tightly tied behind his back. There wasn't much space so he ended up with his ass to Arisu and his face at the mans feet. His knees were folded inwards as he laid on his side, waiting for Arisu's next move.

Arisu turned him slightly to gain better access, looking at one of the shelves and finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a small scrubber with a fat end, turning it around with a contemplative look.

Shiro couldn't see him but felt something cold being pushed into his leaking hole. Once it sunk fully in Arisu grinned."This will keep you entertained for a bit~" he whispered, beginning to thrust the backend of the scrubber in and out of Shiro.

The other took in the thrust, letting out heated moans that couldn't be heard through the duct tape. He shuddered at the feeling, toes curling as his prostate continued being hit over and over again. Tears poured down his eyes at the overwhelming feeling and he rolled his hips along with the thrusts incessantly.

Not even that far along he already felt himself beginning to reach his climax. But as soon as he reached his end he shuddered hard but nothing came out. No, it was stopped by the gauze and he felt incomplete. The feeling only doubled down on his sensitivity and had him hurting and begging to cum.

All the while Arisu paid little attention to Shiro. As he thrust the scrubber into him, he tiredly looked through his phone. After the killing of the girl, he needed to be kept updated on what was happening outside.

He paid little to no mind to what was going on next to him, giving himself a much needed break after all the fighting and fucking he just had to endure. Based on Shiro's current state he knew he would have to keep things up for much longer if he was to get his precious friend back into working condition.

If he had a vibrator or something, this would've all been a whole lot easier, but Arisu wasn't one to pick and choose. Trash like him was fine in a trashy place like this. It was Shiro's fault for wanting to befriend trash. He should know by now what to expect.

Arisu looked over at Shiro who was shuddering and curling in again."Oh? How many times have you tried to cum now?"

Arisu waited for a response and received none. He was about to get angry when he realized he had gagged Shiro."Oh, right, I forgot." He leaned over towards his feet, ripping off the duct tape on Shiro's mouth."So, how many times?"

Shiro looked at him with tearstained eyes."S-Six..." he moaned, shuddering yet again.

"And that would make it seven," Arisu acknowledged."Your body really is sensitive, Shiro. It's insane. I guess this is why you're just an experiment."

"P-Please...!" Shiro groaned, wanting so badly to cum properly.

"No way~" Arisu hummed."You still haven't came enough to satisfy me."

"P-gah...!" Shiro let out a loud moan this time, cumming hard yet again but to no avail.

"Eight~" Arisu sang. He stopped thrusting the scrubber into Shiro, taking it out and slicking back his hair."You're amazing, Shiro."

Shiro blinked a bit out of his haze."Wha...? Why?" he looked up at Arisu pleadingly.

"You've made a big mess, Shiro." Arisu smiled at him."What do you think the janitors will think when they see it? You better clean it up for me or I wont give you what you want. Consider this you payment."

Shiro stared up at him, still blissed out and not coming down from his high, just stuck in the same spot as Arisu refused to untie the gauze around his member.

Arisu grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up so they met eye to eye."Start licking," he commanded.

Shiro whimpered, sitting up and then turning and beginning to lick up some of the cum off the floor. His legs shook as he could barely keep himself upright, lapping at the bits of cum that had dropped onto the floor.

"Good boy~" Arisu purred, ruffling his hair."Maybe you aren't so useless after all."

Shiro continued to lick the cum off the floor with desperation, wanting Arisu inside him as soon as possible.

"Look at you licking it up so eagerly...You like the taste, don't you?" Arisu rubbed a hand over Shiro's back, causing him to shiver."What a good puppy indeed..."

Shiro groaned, cleaning up the last bits as Arisu stood up. The other hauled him to his feet by the rope on his arms."It's probably time to wrap this up," Arisu commented, looking down to survey Shiro's work."Good thing you did a good job, or I would've left you in here all night long~"

Shiro let out a sigh of relief, finally able to relax a bit more.

"And, well, since you've done such a good job, I've decided to keep you," Arisu smiled, licking the expanse of Shiro's neck.

Shiro's eyes widened and he shuddered at the feeling, small whimper leaving his mouth.

"I know, I know," Arisu purred absentmindedly, pushing Shiro against one of the empty walls."No need to be so greedy."

He shoved his member into Shiro's waiting hole, the other cumming right then and there without any warning. Arisu continued to thrust inside him and Shiro let out a series of choked gasps, mouth hanging open.

Arisu grabbed Shiro's hair, pulling his head back so he could whisper into his ear."If this happens again—and it _will_ happen again—you come to me, understood? Don't go trying to fix this all by yourself or trying to make a move on one of those girls. You come straight to me, because I'm the only one for you. Trashy perverts must stick together, after all~"

Shiro moaned, body quaking at he began to reach his climax yet again, even though the effort was still for nought. Shiro needed more. He needed to cum for real this time.

"Your response?" Arisu grunted, grabbing his hips and thrusting in straight to the hilt.

"Y...Yes!" Shiro cried, particularly sharp thrust hitting his insides.

Arisu smirked, turning Shiro's head and kissing him roughly. It was then that he pulled off the gauze, Shiro climaxing roughly and Arisu following right along with him.

As soon as Shiro finally released everything, he collapsed. Arisu barely got to him in time before he completely crumbled, holding him up by the waist and finding Shiro was already passed out.

Well, it made sense given the circumstances.

Aris sighed contently, rubbing his nose into Shiro's back."What a good lay, and for a guy at that." Arisu looked back up, smiling widely."Ah~ I'm really glad I didn't ask for any money."

He sat back on the floor, hauling Shiro's head onto his lap and playing with his hair."If anything, I would probably be the one paying for another round."

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably become more than just a one shot.


End file.
